Holidays and Hijinks
by SwordMasterZ
Summary: this is a Series of One shots involving America and other countries during the holidays. some are Funny and some are sweet. They mostly take place in America's house. Story contains state and capital OCs in some chapters.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N this is part of a series of one shots involving America his states, and other countries around different holidays. I will mostly be focusing on Holidays I celebrate In my family because it is what I am familiar with, like Christmas or Easter. I will do chapters for other Holidays like Hanukkah or Kwanzaa on Request Considering America is made up of many different cultures and traditions. Just PM Me with the Holiday, time of year, culture of origin and what the tradition is and I will take it into account. If I feel I can write a chapter for I will. If I can't please do not take it personally it just means I cannot come up with a good Idea.

A/N Richmond is personified in this Universe for the sole reason for D.C. to have someone to butt heads with. He is basically an oddity like Prussia except he does fulfill the function of being a state capital. He is basically the annoying six year old brother.

A/N For Those of you not from the US. Thanksgiving is about Family. The countries in attendance are those I feel America would be close to do to spending a lot of time together or those who had colonies here at some point.

The Not so Awesome Prussia vs. the Kiddy Table

D.C. looked over the guest list the usual crowd was coming minus one or two people. All fifty states were coming obviously but the guest list also included several nations. The entire G-8 minus Russia was coming. The guest list also included the Nordics, Netherlands, Spain, Prussia, Romano Sealand, Belarus, Lithuania, Native America, and Molossia.

Russia was not coming do to he and America being in the middle of a spat. Lithuania Belarus and Grandma Native were coming early and bringing some of the side dishes that they personally wonted at the event. Massachusetts and the other members of the thirteen were in the kitchen helping America Cook. D.C. Was currently setting up the place cards at the appropriate tables. There were only two cards that she was concerned about one was her step brother/ Richmond the other was Prussia, both of whom were at the Micro Nation table.

About an hour later the Guests were all present and accounted for and D.C. came in to find Prussia Arguing with America.

"What is the Big Idea Putting the Awesome Me at the Micro Nation Table America!"

America rolled his eyes. "Well you are a Micro Nation Prussia and to be faire after The Popcorn Stuffing incident last year Massachusetts did not want you hear at all."

All the countries in the room remember the exploding turkey from last year and they all shuddered.

"That was one small prank that the Awesome Me apologized for." Prussia had this fake Galvanized look on his face.

"After you traumatized Italy and his brother," Germany pointed out.

"And then everyone had to eat Pizza after you destroyed the Turkey," America added, "And on that note stay out of my kitchen!"

It seemed like after another hour or so things had calmed down and everyone went out to play a game of football. The Entire time however Prussia was planning his revenge for what he figured was a grave injustice, A.K.A being put at the kiddy table. He could not get Sealand or Richmond to help him however because America Promised Sealand the first piece of pie if he behaved and Richmond promised D.C. That he would be a gentleman the entire evening. Molossia for his part said he wanted no part of whatever Prussia was planning.

Everything seemed normal until dessert, when the pie was being served. As soon as America cut into the first pie they all exploded spraying filling every ware and nocking America back onto the floor.

Native America and Finland went to check on the slightly dazed nation. Who mumbled something that sounded like, _"Happy fourth of July."_

All The nations present glared at Prussia. Apparently he rigged the pies to explode the minute they were cut into.

"We will make you pay for the pie Prussia," Richmond declared.

Prussia looked at the capital of the state of Virginia, which had one point had been the Capital of the Confederacy during the U.S. Civil War. "What are you going to do about it you don't have an army.

"Richmond glared at Prussia. It was really hard to look intimidating in the body of a six year old. "No but my step sister does."

"Prussia turned around to see D.C. standing behind him with all fifty of her siblings and the nations that were attending the family affair.

"Attack!" The US capital cried.

Prussia at this point decided to do the most unawesome thing he had ever done, taking a page from Italy's book, he performed a strategic withdrawal.

When America came to, he asked everyone where Prussia was. No one had an answer infect it was New Years before he raised his head again. One thing was for sure no country ever retaliated for being placed at the kiddy Table Again. Though, this may have had something to do with D.C. and Richmond teaming up and force feeding Prussia England's cooking in response to the Pie incident.


End file.
